flames of passion
by miss.sioux
Summary: when jacob ignores her, bella gets mad, and it sets off something inside of her that she didnt know she had.she finds that she is an entirely new species, and that her and pauls love is actually even deeper that a wolf imprint. paul/bella
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! this story is a Paul/ Bella fic. If there's any mistakes or errors in it please feel free to let me know. I dont get offended. Hope you like this one.**

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight**

**_chapter 1_**

I screamed in frustration and threw the phone at the wall as billy yet again hung up on me. What was the jerks problem? Why wouldn't he let me speak to Jake? We had always gotten along well and I had thought that billy liked me and had forgiven my fraternizing with vampires. Stupid fucking men!

I screamed again as I saw the phone was broken. Charlie was not going to be happy with me. I paced back ward and forward furiously across the living room. What the hell was everyone's problem Jake and billy should have known how I would react to being abandoned yet again, but they still felt the need to make me feel unwanted in the worst way imaginable.

I stopped my pacing and threw my hands in the air in frustration. This thinking was getting me no where except incredibly angry. I stomped upstairs to grab my coat and stomped out to my truck, kicking the drivers side door in fury when it wouldn't open straight away.

_Why the hell was I so damn attached to this heap of crap anyway?_ I thought acidly as I pushed the damn thing to get past 50 miles an hour.

Before he went missing Jake and I had been trying to find mine and Edwards meadow. If he wasn't going to help me id just have to go alone. As I thought of what Jake and Edward would have both said about me going into the woods alone I let out a dark humorless chuckle.

_That was when they cared about me, they wouldn't give a shit now._ I reminded myself. It seemed to calm me slightly.

I arrived at the edge of the road and climbed out of the truck. I tried to plan out a route to take on the map but I couldn't concentrate and threw the map and compass into the bed of the truck in sheer irritation. I took the first opening in the trees I came to. I didn't really expect to find the meadow anyway, and to be honest I couldn't give a damn whether I got there or not anymore. Edward had left and listening to some stupid hallucination would not bring the bastard back. I wasn't even sure I wanted him to come back. He was a controlling idiot and I was just beginning to remember what it felt like to be free to do what I wanted.

Jake on the other hand, I did care about. A lot. But that still wasn't going to help me.

I stumbled through the bushed and over the roots of trees for a few hours before I saw it.

Light.

I could hear the water trickling in a water fall and I knew I was close to the right place. I ran the last few steps and entered the beautiful clearing. It was as peaceful and awe-inspiring as I remembered it and Edward didn't have to be here to make it so.

It just was.

I let myself fall to my knees over by the water fall and just sat there and thought. It was so peaceful that I sat there for hours. When thinking became too much I got a book out of my bag and read that instead. I was so relaxed for the first time since Jake went missing that I didn't hear him approaching. I doubt I would have anyway. Vampires are good at arriving places undetected.

"Bella? The Cullen's Bella?" I heard a disbelieving voice with a slight french accent. My head swiveled round so fast that it cramped up and I was silent for a few seconds as I dealt with the pain.

"Laurent? What are you doing here?" I asked angrily. I wasn't scared of this vampire. Sure, he could kill me and I knew it. I just didn't care. I wasn't about to go and kill myself but that didn't mean I was afraid of death.

Laurent looked at me curiously.

"your not afraid of me?" he said curiously. I snorted.

"why would I be? Last I heard you were trying the vegetarian diet. How did tha..." I trailed off as I looked into his blood red eyes. I felt a little twinge of panic but the anger was still my most prominent emotion.

"Ahh, yes. The Denali's were very hospitable but I found it harder to stick to there diet than they would have liked. I decided to leave and get back to how vampires are supposed to live." he said, licking his lips and taking a predatory step closer to me. I scrambled to my feet.

"that doesn't explain why your here" I stated, refusing to be intimidated. He grinned at me.

"Victoria sent me, to check if your still here. Victoria has a grudge against you. You should be glad I found you first Isabella. I will make your death as quick and as painless as possible, my child." he spoke, as if he expected me to be thankful for his great mercy. I scowled at him, my anger rising to the surface as he leaned in toward my throat.

_If this is going to be my end, god had a sick sense of humor._ I thought as I tried to remember all the good times I had in my life. It didn't work. All I could think of was how mad I was.

I was mad at Jacob for avoiding me. I was mad at billy for helping him do it. I was mad at Sam and his gang because I was sure they had gotten to Jake somehow. I was mad at the Cullen's for letting Edward tell them to leave me. I was mad at charlie for not believing me about Sam's gang. I was mad at James for trying to kill me. I was mad at Victoria for trying to kill me. I was mad at Laurent for trying to kill me. Most of all, above anything else, I was mad at Edward fucking Cullen for so many things I couldn't think straight. For saving me so many times and then leaving me to the mercy of blood thirsty vampires who wanted to kill me. I hated him with everything I had, the feeling was so intense that I closed my eyes against the sheer strength of it.

I waited for Laurent's bite to my neck, but it never came. Instead I heard him shriek, and howls coming from somewhere around me.

My eyes flitted open to find Laurent on fire. He dropped to the ground in pain as purple smoke blew lazily around the clearing. Then I noticed the wolves that were stood at the edge of the clearing. They looked as if they had frozen mid-way towards us. Their eyes were swiveling from Laurents pyre to me and back again at an alarming rate.

I wondered vaguely who had set him on fire, as the wolves started to move closer to me. I shivered in fear, my earlier anger burnt out. I was feeling a little disorientated. I felt like I could see things clearer than I could a couple of hours ago. I felt like I could hear and smell better as well. I could smell the forest around me and I could hear the heart beats of the wolves, even though I know that's impossible. Maybe I'm imagining things because of the shock of almost being eaten by an ugly vampire with dreads.

_Yes, its official, ive finally gone crazy!_

_**please review x x x **_


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight**

_**Chapter 2**_

There were four wolves making their way towards me. A silver one was the closest, a russet one and a tan one not far behind and a dark gray one bringing up the rear. There had been a large black one as well but he had disappeared somewhere in the trees. The wolves were taking slow cautious steps so that I wasn't afraid of them, I presume, though there was no need. I knew instinctively that they wouldn't hurt me. They were walking so slow that I started to get impatient, then the silver one looked me in the eyes and it felt like time stood still, and so did he. I gasped as he continued to stare into my eyes with what looked like a loving expression. I couldn't be sure though because he was a wolf. It felt like this wolf was the only thing in the world that mattered anymore. Like my existence depended on this wolfs happiness. Like I lived for this damn wolf. I hadn't even felt like this when id been in love with Edward.

Holy fuck! I'm in love with a wolf!

I dragged my eyes away from his reluctantly, cursing under my breath. I heard the wolf whimper but refused to look back at him. I refused to feel that way about an animal. Sure I liked animals, but I never wanted to be in love with something that couldn't love me back. How would we even go about... doing stuff? Oh my god! I was actually thinking about beastiality! This is sick.

"this shit is all kinds of fucked up!" I exclaimed out loud. The wolves barked out something that sounded like laughter. Did they know what was going on? Did they understand me?

I slumped to the floor in confusion and the silver wolf came and sat in front of me, demanding that I take notice of him. I glared up at him, irritated, but as soon as I looked into him eyes I was captured yet again. They were brown, almost the same as mine but a few shades darker. They really were beautiful.

I saw a man come from the woods in my peripheral vision and shot to my feet faster than I should have been able. If it was another vampire I wasn't sure what I would do. These wolves couldn't take on a vampire and I wasn't exactly sure how Laurent had set on fire before, it was just another question to add to the list of how fucked up today was becoming.

I sighed in relief when I saw Sam Uley making his way towards me. I was so glad that it wasn't another vampire that I forgot to be mad at him. He stopped a few feet away from me and stared with wide eyes, the wolves flanked his sides and I felt a twinge of loss when the silver wolf joined them.

"how the hell dd you do that Bella?" he asked softly. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"do what?" I asked. He just stared at me.

"how did you set that vampire on fire?" he asked, keeping his voice calm, though I felt that he wanted to be more excited. I was shocked on so many levels. Why did Sam think I had started the fire? How did he even know about vampires? I was about to ask him when he seemed to know what I was going to ask first. He answered immediately in a bored voice.

"yes, yes we know about vampires because were werewolves. Now answer the question." he gestured to the wolves around him and I felt shocked that these were actually men. I also felt a twinge of relief that I was in love with a man and not an animal. Well, not a complete animal. Anyway.

"i didn't light any fire. He was going to bite me and I just felt angry. When I opened my eyes he was on fire. The end." I said. How exactly was I supposed to have started a fire?

"we saw you start the fire. It came out of your hands." Sam stated adamantly. I shook my head doubtfully.

"how the hell am I supposed to have started a fire? I have no matches or lighters" I told them, palms outstretched.

"your lying" Sam insisted. He glared at my hands and I could feel myself getting irritated, then Sam's expression changed to surprise and I looked down at my outstretched hands and let out a yelp. the silver wolf whined from besides Sam.

In my hands was fire. It was engulfing the whole of my palm but I couldn't feel it. It was like I was unaffected by fire. I turned my hand over and scrunched my hand into a fist and the fire disappeared.

_What the fuck._

I looked up to see Sam watching my face closely.

"what?" I snapped. I was in shock that I could somehow create fire and he was staring at me like I was a freak show.

"you honestly didn't know?" Sam asked. His soft voice back. He seemed to be apologetic for calling me a liar.

"of course I didn't know! If I had know then I would have set him on fire before he got near enough to me to get a fucking bite!" I said angrily. "I'm no liar" he gave me a look that clearly said control your temper. Then he looked at the silver wolf and gave a chuckle. The silver wolf growled at him threateningly.

"why don't you come back to my house Bella? We have things to discuss." Sam said. It sounded more like an order than a request. I wasn't sure I wanted to go. Jake was friends with Sam and he might be their. He would probably think I was stalking him and I seriously didn't want to see him anyway. After the way he treated me I felt like giving him the cold shoulder. That's if he even wanted to talk to me again. Sam saw my hesitation and seemed to know what I was thinking again.

"if your worried about seeing Jacob then I wouldn't because hes already here." I felt my anger rise and my hands set on fire again. Why didn't I know this before? Why had he waited until now to tell me my so-called best friend was a mother fucking werewolf? I seriously wanted to kick Sam's ass from here to la push. I stared into the eyes of the silver wolf, hoping against hope that he wasn't Jacob I knew instantly that he wasn't His eyes were different. He seeped to be pleading with me to calm down.

I looked away and took in deep breathes. If I set Sam or Jacob on fire then I would probably be eaten by a pack of angry wolves. I really did not need that sort of death. It sounded messy.

After about thirty seconds I felt the slight heat leave my hands and knew that I had succeeded in not burning anyone.

"fine, where is your stupid house?" I growled, glaring at Sam He grinned at me and started reeling of an address.

"we can carry you there if you want?" he asked. I shook my head.

"i need some time to think. Ill walk back to my truck and meet you there later." I said. I seriously did not want to be carried by Sam and I don't think id be particularly comfortable riding wolf-back. Sam seemed upset but quickly rearranged his face into a smile.

"okay, don't take too long." he grinned, looking like an idiot. He turned to the russet wolf. "make sure she gets their okay" he whispered. It seemed I wasn't supposed to hear that, but with my newly enhanced senses I heard it clearly.

"i can hear every thing your saying Sam" I growled angrily. He gave me an apologetic look.

"sorry but I think Jake should go with you" Ahh, so the russet colored wolf was Jake. I glared at him.

"no way. Jacobs made it quite clear he doesn't want me around and I'm not going anywhere near him. I got here on my own I can get back on my goddamn own." I spat. Jake looked upset and whined. I felt a little bad but I think he deserves a taste of his own medicine. Sam seemed to have had enough of arguing with me.

"fine! Just make sure you get to my house soon. If you see a vampire just make yourself angry, that seems to trigger your fire." he said defeated. I grinned triumphantly and stomped off into the woods. As soon as I was out of the wolves sight I started running and stopped again straight away out of shock. I was running really fast. Not as fast as Edward but still faster than your average human should be able to. I ran again basking in the glorious speed. It felt good. I got to my truck in less than 20 minutes, though it should have took at least 2 hours.

I was tempted to drive straight home, but reminded myself that Sam and the pack would probably just drag my ass back to la push anyway. I still have some dignity left and I think if I arrived by my own free will, I may be able to hang onto some of it.

_fat chance!_

**please review x x x**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight**

**_Chapter 3_**

When I started the truck I was instantly irritated. This thing felt even slower after that incredible run. I stomped down on the gas pedal and it sped up to a whopping 55 mph.

_This was ridiculous._

It took another half hour to get to la push in the decrepit old thing and I tried not to get irritated by the fact that if I ran I could be there in 10 minutes or less. I needed the truck so I couldn't just dump it on the side of a road.

Even so, when I finally reached la push, I jumped out and gave the driver side door an irritated kick, promptly making a foot shaped dent in the metal. I gave a frustrated shriek and threw my hands up in the air. This new found strength and speed was going to take some getting used to.

I quickly found Sam's house and made my way up the porch steps, vowing to be nicer to Sam this time. I knocked hesitantly on the door and a girl with scars on her face answered. Before I could ask her if I had the right house she engulfed me in a hug.

"you must be Bella! Welcome to the family Bella" she squealed happily. I just stared at her like shed gone crazy.

"excuse me?" I asked uncertainly. She just grinned at me.

"oh you'll see soon enough." she said cryptically. Cryptic people irritated me. I decided to squash the irritation before it could turn into anything. This must be Sam's partner and I doubt he would want her toasted.

She led me into her kitchen, where 5 boys were sitting around the little round table. I recognized Sam, Embry and Jacob. Jake gave me a sheepish grin, which promptly vanished when I glared at him. He held his hands up in surrender.

"bells, just let me explain..." he started. I glowered at him.

"that isn't why I came here. Actually I don't know why I'm here, but if that is the reason then I'm going to go straight back outside and ride that piece of crap home right now" I scowled. The truck was playing on my mind quite a bit. The damn thing was just completely bugging me. Jake looked at me surprised.

"piece of crap? You mean your truck? You love that thing" he stated. I stared at him as if he was stupid. I heard one of the boys I hadn't been introduced to yet chuckle. I ignored it.

"Jacob, the damn thing is older than charlie! It wont even go past 55 anymore! And it has huge dent in the driver side door, which probably means that the stupid thing wont open anymore!"

"it does not have a dent in the door"

"it does now!"

Jake sighed exasperatedly, then unexpectedly he grinned.

"at least your arguing with me. Means you still care" he grinned sheepishly. I huffed and turned to Sam Jake had a lot more making up to do before he was forgiven, but he was right. I do care about him and I want my best friend back. I just don't want to give in too soon.

"so Sam, why did you order me here?" I asked, eyebrows raised. Sam looked nervous.

"well, we want you to come with me and talk to the elders so hopefully we can figure out what the hell you are" he said, smiling weakly. I glowered at him.

"i am a human being Sam" I said in a monotone. He frowned down at me. Stupid giant Quileute boys thinking they can intimidate me with their height.

"Bella, you have super human senses. You can shoot fire from your hands for gods sake! And lets not even get started on your sudden personality transplant!" he yelled exasperatedly. Apparently I was getting good at making them exasperated. I feel quite proud.

"i have not had a personality transplant! My personality has always been this way! And anyway, there is no such thing as a personality transplant idiot!" I yelled back. Jake snorted behind me. I swung around to face him.

"and what exactly do you have to say black?" I snarled. He held his hands in the air.

"calm down Bella. I was just going to say that your personality definitely wasn't always like this. You've always been calm, sweet and to be quite honest you've never really had much of a sense of humor. You were a little bit of a geek to be honest, bells. Today though, your sarcastic and angry. You have no patience whatsoever and your much more fun" Jake finished with a wide grin. I stared at him, opening and closing my mouth for a few seconds. He was right on the money with that statement and anyone who knew me would know it was true. Doesn't mean I couldn't try and deny it though.

"i was not a geek! And I've always had a great sense of humor Jake! And can you blame me for being angry today? I've been trying to speak to you for days, you selfish little..." I was cut off in the middle of my rant by my hands setting on fire again. Damn it. I closed my eyes and counted to ten in my head. It seemed to work. When I opened my eyes I saw Jake staring at me with sorrow marring all of his features.

"I'm sorry Bella. I couldn't be around you because of the wolf thing. I might of hurt you. Obviously now you can take care of yourself so it isn't a problem anymore. I'm so sorry Bella." he grovelled.

"shut up!" I snapped, feeling a twinge of guilt when he looked at me all hurt, with those big puppy dog eyes. Good. He hurt me and at the minute I'm not interested in his reasons. Sam cleared his throat and I turned my attention back to him.

"fine Sam, whatever, ill go see your elders and see what freak I get labeled as. Cant wait!" I threw my hands up in defeat, turning for the door. A hand grabbed my arm and I looked into the persons eyes. It was the silver wolf. He he was gorgeous as a human, all tan and muscle. I forced myself to look away.

"we have other things we need to discuss." Sam said, as the boy who I'm apparently in love with let go of my arm. I sighed deeply and looked Sam in the eyes.

"what now Sam?" I asked. He shifted uncomfortably.

"well, the meeting with the elders is in one hour. Until then wed like you to stay here, so we can make sure you have your... gift... under control, we also need to ask you some questions" he stated nervously, obviously thinking id get angry again. I sighed again as I flopped down into the seat between Jake and Embry I couldn't be bothered to start another argument. I understood why they wanted to keep an eye on me and I was grateful they had thought of it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to charlie because of me.

"what do you want to ask Sam? And I have some questions of my own as well by the way. Not everyday you find out werewolves exist." I stated blandly. The surrounding boys, and Emily, all chuckled, happy that I seemed to have stopped shouting at them. Sam sat down opposite me and looked all business like.

"well Bella, first we want to know what you were doing in the clearing today." he started. I looked at him like he was stupid. He had seen me with a god damn book in my hand.

"i was reading" I said slowly. Jake and the silver wolf snorted. Sam frowned at me.

"yes, I saw. Wuthering heights or some crap. Now you know that's not what I meant" he growled. I stared at him blankly.

"you want to know why I went there?" I asked. He nodded.

"i found the meadow a while ago and it seemed really peaceful so I wanted to find it again. I needed some peace and calm after I spoke to billy this morning." I said, sparing Jacob half a glance. He looked sheepish again.

"your not really the hiking sort Bella. How did you find it the first time." Sam demanded. I glared at him.

"Edward showed it to me" I admitted reluctantly. Several growls echoed the room. "and before you start assuming things, I really was there for peace, not because I still love Edward or any of that bullshit. I just wanted to sit and relax." some of them looked sceptically at me but they let it go. It was true though. Edward would always have a place in my heart, but he hurt me too badly for me to ever trust him again. There was no way I would go back to him now. the new found anger I that has taken over my personality wouldn't let me even if I had wanted too. It felt like a part of me that had been lying dormant inside my head had finally woken up and it was making me ask what I had ever seen I drippy, prudish Edward Cullen in the first place. Sure, he was hot, but so were half the guys on the reservation. Edward was a vampire and the newly awoken voice inside was telling me that whatever I am, I shouldn't be with a vampire.

"okay, have you ever done that fire thing before today?" Sam asked. I looked at him as if he was stupid again.

"Sam, I'm sure you already asked me that, and the answer is still no. did the look on my face tell you I was used to flames shooting out of my finger tips?" I asked, annoyance taking over again. Jacob felt the need to butt in.

"actually I don't think the flames came from your finger tips, it looked like they came from the palms of your hands... not the point" he finished with a mumble, shrinking into his seat as sparks flew from my hands, feeding on my irritation. I counted to ten again.

"okay, well, I think we should leave this conversation for another time, maybe when your anger is under control Bella. Jared, Embry, I want you to patrol. Ill come with you until the meeting." Sam stated, sensing that I was going to explode, probably literally. I got up quickly. Sam turned to me and gave me a hard stare.

"what? I'm just going to walk along the beach. That's where you can find me when its time for your meeting" I huffed, walking out the door. I didn't let myself think about anything until my feet touched the sand, 10 minutes later. I didn't want to have another breakdown in front of Jake, Sam and the other guys.

**please review x x x**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight**

_**Chapter 4**_

I wasn't looking forward to meeting with the elders. I wouldn't be surprised if they started prodding me with scientific tools to see what I could do. They probably wont have any explanation of what I am, just some pale faced freak with a knack for catching on fire, nothing for their tribe to be concerned with unless I started using this power on innocent people. I would never do that though. I might be angry with the world but I would never be evil or sadistic with this power.

I forced myself to stop thinking about the meeting and I thought about the silver wolf instead. I still didn't know the guys name. I remember Jake talking about them though. The two I hadn't met were called Paul and Jared, so my silver wolf must be one of those two. I wish I knew which. I also wish I knew why I was feeling so strongly about someone that I hadn't even had a conversation with. It was so unlike me, though I wasn't exactly myself at the moment. Sam and Jake said my personality had changed. Maybe the 'new' me did fall in love with guys I hadn't even said hello to. I damn sure hoped not though.

I was pleased that I didn't feel anything for Edward though. The pain I had been feeling before was something I could definitely live without.

I was shaken from my thoughts by a hot hand on my arm. I knew instinctively it was the silver wolf again. His touch felt like I had known it all my life. Like it was specifically made to match me. It was peculiar feeling this way. Even with Edward I hadn't felt like we belonged together.

I looked into my silver wolf's eyes and I was captured yet again. I'm not sure how long I stared at him but it felt like an eternity. I actually felt like I would be happy to look into his eyes for an eternity.

I was broken from my trance when the boy spoke.

"hey Bella, you okay?" he asked quietly. I nodded, not trusting myself to say anything.

"i know that finding out about werewolves, and finding out that your not human yourself, all in the same day has got to be overwhelming, but do you think you can handle one more thing? There's something that I think you need to know." he asked warily. I sighed. How much more could there be? What more is there? Am I going to find out that Charlies a fairy or something?

"tell me your name first" I hedged, sitting down on a log just behind where we were stood. The boy looked relieved and flopped down onto the log next to me.

"I'm Paul." he grinned.

"i figured that you were either Paul or Jared." I told him. He grinned even wider.

"so you've been thinking about me?" he teased. I narrowed my eyes threateningly but the anger I had been feeling all day didn't come. I had a feeling it was something to do with Paul's presence. He had a calming effect on me.

"so what was it you needed to tell me?" I asked. If I stayed here much longer id end up kissing the boy. I was already staring at his lips!

He started to look nervous again.

"well, see we wolves have this thing called imprinting. Its when a wolf finds his soul mate, he feels an indescribable pull towards them" I thought I knew where this was going but I wanted to hear him say it. He swallowed noisily.

"we cant help it so don't get mad... but... I imprinted on you." he finished in a rush. I smiled weakly at him.

"well its nice to have a name for this feeling then. I thought I was going mad." I joked. He stared at me.

"you felt the pull?" he asked, surprised. My stomach sunk a little.

"was I not supposed to?" I asked hesitantly. He took hold of my hand

"most imprints don't. Its usually just the wolf that feels the pull" he told me. I groaned.

"why do I always have to be the weird one?" I moaned. He chuckled beside me.

"we can just add that to the list of things to ask the elders. So you accept the imprint?" he asked. I stared at him unbelieving. How could I not accept the imprint when I felt it too.

"of course. Why? Don't you?" I worried that he didn't feel exactly the same as I did. He looked stricken.

"of course I accept it. Besides, who else would I find with a worse temper than me?" he teased. I smiled up at him and he stood up pulling me to my feet.

We spent the next half hour walking along the beach, hand in hand, while Paul told me all about the wolves. I was a bit concerned about the pack mind. If I was eventually going to _be_ with Paul, physically, the other guys would all see it through his head. Anything like that was a long way off.

Paul and I decided to take things slowly. We would date and build it up from there.

Sam appeared on the beach much too soon for my liking.

"Bella, its time for the meeting. It will be held at Billy's place so ill meet you guys there. I can see that Paul's already told you about the imprint." he beamed. I blushed slightly, though nothing like I would have a few days ago. I was definitely a different person now. I like the new me. The new me had Paul. There was no contest.

"i assume you'll want to be there Paul?" Sam asked, pulling me from my internal ramblings. Paul nodded his head, not letting go of my hand. I smiled up at him and he returned it.

"that okay with you Bella?" Sam asked.

"of course" I said. Sam nodded at me and jogged off up the beach. Paul and I started walking up to Billy's place. He hadn't let go off my hand for the past half hour. And I was kind of glad about that. I needed all the support I could get for this meeting. Its not everyday a person has to go find out what species they are.

Paul squeezed my hand and I looked up to see Billy's house less than 10 feet away. The walk had been quicker than I would have like. I took a deep breath.

"its going to be okay, Bella" Paul murmured. He let go of my hand and I felt momentarily lost, until he swung his arm around my waist and hugged me too him. I was amazed at how natural all this felt.

I reluctantly turned back to the little red house in front of me.

Best to get this over with.

**_please review x x x_**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay, id just like to let people know that i dont have all the fine details planned out in this story, so thier might be a few mistakes, but the main storyline is set. let me know if you have any ideas for me x x**

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight**

_**Chapter 5**_

We walked inside the familiar little red house to see Billy, old Quil and Harry sat around Billy's little kitchen table. They looked very informal, and I wondered if this is what all there meetings were like.

"Sit down Bella, Paul." billy demanded in a kind tone. Sam was already sat facing them. Paul and I took the seats on either side of him. Old Quil smiled serenely at me. I wondered if the elderly man was all there.

"So my child, what is it exactly you can do?" he asked. I immediately lost my new found confidence and stuttered incoherently, looking at Sam for help. The truth was I wasn't sure how to explain it. Sam smirked at me smugly as he turned back to the elders and began explaining. I felt a twinge of irritation. Damn Sam and his 'i-know-best' attitude. The thing that really annoyed me was that he really did seem to know best most of the time.

A couple of sparks flew from my intertwined hands that were on the table. Harry, who hadn't taken his eyes of me yet, jumped backwards in surprise. I had to keep myself from sporting a satisfied smirk. I doubt Harry would think it very funny. To my surprise he looked awed. He was staring at my hands like they were the hands of god.

"The legends are true" he whispered, causing everyone to look at him in surprise. Sam cleared his throat.

"what was that harry?" he asked, a slight edge to his voice that Harry didn't miss. Billy gave Sam a warning glare.

"It was said long ago, in a not often told legend, that a prophesy was made." Harry said, somewhat reluctantly. He paused, seemingly for dramatic effect. A few more sparks flew from my fingers as I grew impatient with him.

"Calm down Bella." Sam muttered warningly, putting a hand on my fore arm in reassurance. Harry sent us a glare before continuing his story.

"The prophesy stated that there would be two women that would be of great help to the protectors of our tribe. They each would have power over two elements.

One would be a pale face, one that has know great emotional pain cast by our natural enemies, the cold ones, but struggled through the pain and became a valuable friend to a protector.

The second would be one of our own, though she would have suffered great physical pain at the hands of our protectors, but her love for the portector would overshadow the pain caused by him.

They would both be imprinted on by a wolf of our tribe, but when they receive their powers they will imprint on the wolf too, making the bond they share with their mates even stronger than anything ever before.

They would live for as long as they used their powers, along side their wolf mates, as long as their mates kept phasing.

Their powers would increase as the years wore on.

They would bare many children in their many years, children who would be extremely powerful warriors, having their mothers powers and their fathers abilities. " harry finished, still in his dramatic tone. "There is more to the legend but that's the most important parts. Ill tell you the story in full at one of the bonfires, when everyone is present, I hate repeating myself."

Sam, Paul, and I sat in silence, mouths agape. Sam was opening and closing his mouth, seemingly trying to get some control back over his speech. I wanted to tell him how much he looked like a fish, but thought it unwise. I turned back to the elders.

"Whose the other girl?" I choked out. Harry grimaced.

"We don't know. I would hazard a guess that it could be Emily though" he said. Sam made a choking sound and started shaking uncontrollably. I turned my hands toward him threateningly.

"you phase and ill singe your fur wolf-boy" I growled, as Paul hissed at him warningly. Sam glared at me before closing his eyes and counting to ten under his breath. His shaking died down a little. And the three of us turned back to the elders, who were watching our little exchange with amused expressions.

"so what your saying is that, me and probably Emily, will have control over the elements and be protectors of your tribe along with the wolves? You really think two helpless girls are up to that job?" I asked sceptically. Billy frowned at me.

"You're hardly helpless, Bella. The other boys have already told us about the vampire you killed. You can take care of yourself just fine. And your control will develop so you have no need to worry about that." he said soothingly. I realized he was right. I wasn't the damsel in distress anymore. I didn't have to wait around for the men to do all the saving anymore, I could take care of myself. I felt extremely happy at that thought.

"What about Bella's sparkling new attitude problem?" Sam asked sullenly. Apparently he wasn't very thrilled that Emily would probably be a protector of the tribe. He was probably worried about the thought of her doing battle with vampires.

"well, we assume the temper is like what you boys go through when you first phase. It will probably pass in time, the same as it does with you." Billy drawled.

"I do not have a temper or an attitude problem." I said through gritted teeth. Sam snorted, as old Quil reached over and patted my hand condescendingly.

"Of course you don't sweetheart, just like birds don't fly and fish don't swim" he cooed, as if talking to a toddler. I took an instant dislike to the frail old man, snapping my hand out of his grasp and leaning back in my seat, with a huff. Sam was trying his hardest not to laugh, and to my irritation so was Paul. I glared at them both. Before turning back to the elders and speaking directly to Billy.

"Is it safe for me to go home now?" I ground out. I really needed to get away from all these infuriating men. Billy smirked.

"I think it would be okay, but you should take one of the boys with you, in case you lose your temper" he said. A few sparks flew from my hands at the word temper and I nodded sullenly, getting up and heading for the door.

Sam and Paul followed me out.

"So, you going to tell Emily that she might be a freak too?" I asked Sam casually. He growled menacingly at me, and in turn, Paul growled back at him warningly.

"I'm not going to tell her until I'm sure its Emily that the prophesy meant. She doesn't need to get worked up for no reason" he huffed. He turned to look at me. "Okay if Paul stays with you until you have a handle on your flames?" he asked.

"Well if Paul wants too I don't have a problem with it, but I want to make it clear that I do not need to be babysat" I said. Paul took my hand in his as Sam rolled his eyes at me.

"Ill feel a lot better when you live down on the Rez, but in the meantime, can you please skip school for a couple of weeks?" he asked. I couldn't get my mind off the first part of his statement.

"sure ill skip school, but what do you mean 'when I move onto the Rez'?" I asked wide-eyed. Sam blinked at me stupidly.

"Well if your going to protect the tribe then we need you here Bella. I'm going to have Emily look for an apartment for you to rent this week. Jared said you can work in his parents shop when you aren't at school, and we want you to go to the Rez high school with the guys." he told me. I stared at him.

"You got my life all planned out there Sammy-boy? Tell me, when am I getting married? What will my first kid be called?" I said sarcastically. Paul snickered beside me and Sam glared at us both.

"Don't encourage her Paul. Bella, surely you can see that it makes much more sense this way?" he pleaded. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I would have agreed to it anyway, but it would have been nice to be asked first Sam. Geez, why do you guys think I'm so unreasonable?" Sam snorted and waved a hand in the air before walking off. He turned to shout over his shoulder after a few steps.

"My house tomorrow for both of you, Paul has patrol tomorrow and Bella, were going to be working on your power." he yelled. I nodded my head slightly to him before turning to Paul.

He was grinning down at me.

"So I guess we better get going. I'm glad your coming with me." I told him truthfully. I liked having Paul near me. It made me feel calmer. He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Don't worry, Beautiful, apparently we have forever together" he smiled. I couldn't help smile along with him at the thought of living forever with Paul. Even though I had known him less than 24 hours, it felt like he was the other half of me. I suppose he was.

**tell me what you think and any ideas you might have. do you want the girl in the prophesy to be emily, leah or someone else? let me know x x**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi! i meant to update sooner but i just started a new job and the hours are horrible... i know it sounds like an excuse but it really isnt lol. anyway, im addind two sparkly new chapters for you to make u for it :D**

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight**

_**Chapter 6**_

After we drove by Paul's house, to pick up some spare clothes, we headed over to my place. To say charlie was hesitant to let Paul stop with us would be an understatement.

My father turned purple as soon as the words left my mouth. His eyes kept darting to his gun belt by the front door, as I hastily explained that Paul would of course be sleeping on the sofa. He calmed down a little bit as he laid down ground rules for us. If Paul was in my bedroom the door had to be left open. After 10 o'clock Paul wasn't aloud upstairs unless it was to use the bathroom, and charlie would be leaving his bedroom door open so he could make sure that was where Paul was going.

Other than that charlie was okay, so I headed to my room, beckoning to Paul to follow.

"The door stays open" charlie reminded from his arm chair, eyeballing us suspiciously. I rolled my eyes and started up the stairs.

I sat on my bed and felt Paul sit down next to me.

"So..." I began awkwardly. "What do you want to do?" Paul smirked at me and I blushed bright red. He chuckled before giving me a real answer.

"How about we get to know each other. Play 20 questions?" he asked. I nodded.

"You first" I said. He seemed to be thinking for a minute.

"favorite color?" he asked.

"silver" I said without thinking. That was the color of Paul's fur. Damn it. He smirked, knowing exactly why that was my favorite color. "You?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Red" he answered immediately.

"Why red?"

"Because it the color of many things associated with you." he grinned. I frowned.

"Like what?"

"Your blush, which is so cute by the way, and your fire. I don't know if you noticed but your fire is redder than most normal fires. Its beautiful." he admitted I blushed again.

"Next question."

"Whats your favorite band, or musician." he asked. I grinned.

"There's so many to choose from, but this week I've been listening to 'foo fighters'. I love their music." he looked surprised.

"I had you pegged as a classical girl." he stated. I frowned at him.

"I can appreciate the classics, but I'm more of a rock fan myself. Classic rock, like guns and roses, AC DC, and Metallica, are high on my list of favorites" he looked impressed. "What about you?"

"I'm pretty much the same, though my favorite band this week is 'panic at the disco'." he smiled. I grinned and went over to my desk, pulling 'panics' album 'pretty odd' out of the drawer and putting the disc into my CD player.

"i have to agree panic are pretty cool" I said, after the first song had finished.

"of course they are. Now whats your favorite movie?" he asked smugly.

We went on like that until 10oclock, when charlie came up and ordered Paul downstairs in the sofa. It turned out we had a lot more in common than I thought we would have. My new personality had a lot to do with it though. Paul kissed me gently on the cheek before he left.

I put on my ratty sweats and top, climbing into bed. I mused how much calmer I felt with Paul near me. Now that he was gone I was feeling the irritation a lot more. I really needed to work on that if I wanted to be around normal people.

I reminded myself that Paul was just down stairs and felt a little calmer. I fell into an easy sleep filled with dreams of Paul.

I was awoken the next day by someone stroking a hot hand up and down my arm. It felt kind of nice. I smiled as I remembered Paul was here. I hoped to god it wasn't another of those vivid dreams I have. I did not want to wake up and find myself alone and rejected again, though I knew this wasn't likely as I remembered the hand stroking my arm.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Paul lying beside me, propped up on one elbow and watching me sleep. He grinned cheekily at me.

"Morning honey." he whispered, planting a chaste kiss on my forehead. I smiled lazily back at him.

"Charlie actually let you in here?" I teased. He smirked amusedly at me.

"Is me being in your room too much temptation, honey?" I glared at him playfully. His smirk grew wider.

"Really Paul, you want to try and piss off the human volcano?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. His smile didn't falter.

"I know you'd never hurt me. You calm me down and I know I calm you down too. If you really want to know, charlie went to work an hour ago. You don't mind me being here do you?" he asked, looking a little nervous now. I tried to give him a reassuring look.

"Of course I don't mind you being in my room. I think that's the best way I've been woken up, ever." I laughed. He grinned at me again. Well damn it if that boy wasn't the sexiest thing id ever seen when he puts on that naughty grin.

Impulsively, and unable to stop myself, I leaned forward and claimed his lips with my own. He froze for a second before returning the kiss, wrapping his hands into my hair.

We sunk back into my pillow as the kiss became more passionate. Our bodies pressed against each other, each of us molding our posture to fit in with each other perfectly.

It was like they say in cheesy films and books. It felt like this was the moment id been waiting for my entire life, like there were bands playing and fireworks all around us. I lost myself in the moment completely, until I opened my eyes. It seemed Paul opened his eyes at the exact same time as me, as I saw his eyes flutter and grow wide. The reason wasn't hard to find, as I looked around my room to see sparks everywhere. It seems I took the cheesy saying about the fireworks literally. We sprung apart quickly, and the sparks dissipated. Paul stared at me in awe.

"Damn honey, if that happens when we kiss, whats going to happen when we... when we...?" he trailed off, blushing slightly. I felt like teasing him for a little while.

"Who says were ever going to have sex? I might want to wait until I'm married" I said casually. Paul's face had a look of horror before he put on a mask of calm.

"Whatever you want honey." he said lovingly. I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Paul, come on! You really think I'm that sort of girl? I don't even like the idea of marriage." I wheezed through my laughter. He looked shocked for a moment before he growled playfully and pinned me to bed.

"I'm glad your kidding honey, I don't know if I could control myself for too long." he purred in his masculine, husky voice. Damn that voice is sexy. My laughter died down as he licked his lips, looking me up and down. I licked my own lips in anticipation and he took that as all the encouragement he needed, swooping in to kiss me again.

This kiss wasn't as passionate and wild as last time. This kiss was deep and meaningful. I knew Paul was trying to show me how much I meant to him, and in return I tried to pour all of my feelings into the kiss too. I opened my eyes, thankful that the sparks weren't literal this time.

After a couple of minutes Paul pulled away from me, propping himself up on one elbow so that he wasn't squishing me. His hand played with a strand of my hair, as he gazed at me, with love in his eyes. Neither of us had said we loved each other yet, but we both knew that it wouldn't be long before we couldn't resist saying those three words that held such meaning.

"I suppose we better get to Sam's." Paul said, reluctance dripping off every word. I groaned and laid back onto the pillows again. Paul grinned cheekily.

"You shouldn't do that, its too sexy, ill end up taking advantage." he warned jokingly. I smirked back at him.

"What if I want you to take advantage?" I asked. He smirked.

"Trust me Sweety, I will be doing just that, but at the minute I don't think we should stretch Sam's nerves farther than they already are. Hell end up snapping, and it will probably be at us." he smiled ruefully. I grinned as I kissed him again. He kissed me forcefully and I let out a moan into his mouth.

"I'm sure Sam can cope." he muttered, trailing kisses down my neck now. I giggled and then moaned as his kisses got lower and lower. His fingers trailed down to the hem of my t-shirt, tugging at it. I arched my back slightly so that he could pull the t-shirt up.

"Hem-Hem" someone coughed from the doorway. I sat bolt-upright, pulling down my t-shirt, as Paul spun around so quickly I was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

Jake was stood in my bedroom doorway, looking amusedly at the scene in front of him. Paul growled at him.

"Jake! What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you heard of knocking?" I snarled. He smirked knowingly at me.

"Sam sent me to make sure you two turned up this morning. He said you might be too busy and conveniently forget." he snickered. I growled at him, sparks flying from my hands. "oh and I did knock, but obviously you didn't hear it for all the kissing you guys were doing." he walked toward the stairs, laughing his ass off like a hyena. Damn Sam and his thinking-of-everything.

Paul sat on the edge of my bed and took a few deep breathes, before standing up and offering his hand out to me. I took it, propelling my self toward the wardrobe. I would have to skip the shower this morning, but it was worth it to spend that bit longer with Paul. Paul watched me as I picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black vest top, with a gray cardigan for if it got cold. I didn't think it would though. I wasn't feeling the cold as much as I used to. Must be something to do with me being element girl or whatever harry was trying to tell me. I winked at Paul flirtatiously, as I walked over the hall and into the bathroom. I quickly changed and threw my hair into a messy ponytail. No need to dress up because I didn't know exactly what Sam had in mind for today.

I ran down the stairs and jumped the last few, landing catlike at the bottom. Straightening up I saw that Jake and Paul were both ready to go.

"Don't worry about breakfast bells, Emily cooking." Jake smiled warmly. It took a lot of willpower not to smile back at him, but I was still mad at him. He looked away and frowned, and that did it. I felt my resolve crumble and strode over to him and gave him a hug. He seemed surprised for a moment but then hugged me back, swinging me lightly around the living room.

"You forgive me for not telling you now bells?"

"I forgive you for not telling me Jake, but you still have a lot of making up to do for avoiding me" I said in a stern voice. He grinned joyfully at me. I doubt he even listened to the last part of what I said.

I pulled away from Jake and took Paul's hand. Paul squeezed it, reassuring me that he was okay with me hugging Jake, though I could tell he was a little tense too. I kind of got the message that I could hug Jake, as long as it wasn't too often. I could live with that. I didn't really like taking orders from anyone, but I knew that I would be insanely jealous if Paul was hugging other women all of the time, so I kind of got it.

"We ready then? I asked. Jake grinned and then frowned.

"I ran here so were going to have to take your truck" he said with a whimper. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't thrilled about having to ride in the damn thing either. Paul smirked at me.

"well I guess we better get going if we want to make it there before noon" I sighed, pulling Paul out of the house as Jake trailed behind.

******i know not much happened in this chapter but i wanted to focus a little bit on paul and bella getting closer. please review x x**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey heres another chapter, hope you like it... by the way, ive decided who the other prophesy girl is going to be, but she wont be getting her powers for a while... but leah and emily will both be very important to bella anyway... thanks for your opinions though they really helped my writers block :D x x**

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight unfortunately**

**Chapter 7**

it took the damn truck half an hour to get to la push, whereas it would take any normal car about 15 minutes. I cursed most of the ay there while Paul laughed his ass of in the passenger seat, and Jake grumbled under his breath in the truck bed. It had started to rain half way there so Jake was soaked to the bone. He jumped out of the truck as soon as we entered la push and sped off in the direction of his house, shouting over his shoulder about crazy-assed girls and their antique trucks. I had a sneaky suspicion that Jake was going to sabotage my truck so that he wouldn't have to ride in it again. I didn't mind. It would give me an excuse to buy a new car. I had money saved up so I was good, I just needed this old thing to croak so that charlie wouldn't get suspicious. He thought I still loved my truck.

We finally arrived at Emily's and I was irritated to see that Jake had beat us there, and managed to change his clothes on the way. I climbed out of the tin can and slammed the door shut forcefully, causing the rusty hinges to snap and the door to fall to the ground with a thud. Paul froze where he was, climbing out of the truck, and the rest of the pack and Emily all looked shocked at the door.

I just stared at the piece of metal, as if hoping it would fix itself.

I felt my anger building up and full-blown flames erupted from my hands, hitting the floor and setting alight some dried leaved. I jumped back in shock, watching as the fire burnt out quickly and left a pile of ash where the leaves used to be. I glanced up at the guy faces, full of awe.

"seriously bells, that is cool" Embry exclaimed gleefully. I snorted and looked towards Sam. He didn't look angry, just concerned.

"You calm now Bella?" he asked carefully. I assessed my mood and nodded. I understood his concern. He didn't want Emily to get hurt, and neither did I. The wolves could heal fast, and probably without any scars. Emily couldn't and the last thing she needed was more hurt. The scars on her face were pink, showing that it hadn't been all that long since she had had her first 'accident'. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I caused more injury to her.

After Sam had watched me for a few moments to make sure I really was calm, we stepped inside the little cottage and the guys immediately went to the kitchen table, which was laden with breakfast foods. I grabbed a muffin and leaned against the counter.

"So whats the plan for today?" Embry asked, mouth full of bacon. Emily hit him on the back of the head for talking with his mouth full, while Jared and Sam laughed at him. Paul and Jake were too busy eating to notice anything.

"Well its Paul and Jared on patrol today."Sam started, going into alpha mode. "Bella, Jake and I will be trying to figure out Bella's powers" he gave Jake and a curt nod before turning back to Embry.

"You, Embry, are helping Emily shop for furniture for Bella's new apartment." he grinned. I stared blankly at him.

"you guys found me an apartment already?" I asked weakly. Emily smirked.

"yep, Jared's parents own the apartment above their shop and its empty at the moment. It will be great for when your working too." Emily chirped.

"You guys don't have to buy me furniture, I can get that myself" I said, feeling a little spoilt. They were already doing so much for me. Sam chuckled.

"We arn't buying you the furniture Bella. The council is." he smiled. I frowned at him.

"Why would the council be paying for stuff for me?" I was getting a little confused.

"Well technically you are a protector of the tribe now, so that means your on the same pay as the rest of us, and the council will pay for your expenses if it has to do with you protecting the tribe. Technically we need you down here so that means the council will pay for your new home to be furnished. You start getting paid next week." I was dumbstruck. I never knew the council paid the wolves. I thought it was their duty.

"Don't get me wrong Bella," Sam said seeing my face. "we would protect our tribe anyway, but the council just want to make our lives a little easier, seeing as we cant really have steady jobs."

I smiled weakly at him.

"So do I get to see the new place?" I asked, letting a little excitement fill my tone. Sam opened his mouth to speak but Emily cut him off.

"No you cant see it until we have it decorated. It should be ready by the time you and Sam finish training. That's if Embry hurries up and finishes his breakfast." she glared at Embry and he started shoveling his food into his mouth a little faster, swallowing a painful looking amount in one gulp. I held back a laugh as he he gasped for air.

"Cant someone else go shopping with Emily? I did it last time." Embry complained, after he had started breathing again.

"No, you'll go with Emily and make sure shes okay." Sam said firmly.

"She doesn't need protecting, she just want someone to carry her bags" Embry grumbled.

"You're going with Emily and That's final" Sam fumed, using his alpha voice on Embry. I had to give Sam some credit, I wouldn't be able to put up with being the leader of a bunch of moaning teenage werewolves either. I would end up setting them on fire. I'm sure werewolf doesn't smell very good when its burning.

Emily was smirking smugly at a resigned Embry as they headed for the door. A couple of minutes later, Paul kissed my cheek as he and Jared headed out too. I turned to Sam.

"Okay, Sammy-boy, what are we going to do?" I asked eagerly. Sam grumbled a little at the nickname I had given him, while Jake snickered next to me.

"First were going to race. Ill be in wolf form whilst Jake will be in his human form. Well see if you can beat either of us." Sam said in his alpha voice again. I knew that he wasn't _my_ alpha, but I also knew that I still had to listen to him. He was right most of the time, and as much as I hated to admit it, I didn't have a clue what I was doing.

After a couple of minutes listening to Jake and Sam discuss the best route to take, we all walked out into the back yard, facing the forest.

"Okay bells, were going to run to the meadow we found you in yesterday. Do you know the way from here?" Jake asked worriedly. I grinned at him. Of course I knew the way. My fabulous new super powers came with a SatNav built into my brain. I knew how to get anywhere I wanted. It was kind of cool that I'm not geographically challenged anymore.

"Okay, on three... one... two... three!" Sam yelled. I took off like a bat out of hell. Sam and Jake were still faster though, Sam phasing in midair as he jumped over a fallen tree at the edge of the woods.

I weaved in and out of the trees, jumping over the roots, never tripping at all. It was exhilarating to be moving at this speed. It wasn't at all like the times I had rode on Edwards back as he ran. Those times had made me feel ill. Now it was a huge rush. It was amazing.

Before I knew it we had arrived at the meadow. A three hour hike took no more than 10 minutes. Sam obviously won, but Jake only beat me by a few seconds, which I was immensely proud of. I was thrilled I could keep up with the wolves. Jake, and the now human Sam, were standing grinning at me.

"Good job Bella" Sam complimented. I gave him a cheeky smile before getting back to business.

"whats next on the agenda Sammy?" I asked brightly.

"Now were going to test out your fire power. I want to see how far you can take it" stated Sam, with a curious glint in his eye.

"Sam tone it down." Jake griped "you look like a scientist watching his lab rats to see how they react to something"

I stared wide-eyed at Jacob.

"Black! Are you seriously comparing me to a lab rat?" I growled, sparks coming out of my fingers. Jacob backed away slowly, putting his hands in the air.

"Easy bells, I was just kidding, and I didn't even mean it like that!" he pleaded. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. Sam chuckled.

"Okay bells, now get yourself angry and well see how far you can take the flames. Try not to set the forest on fire, though" he laughed.

It was pretty easy to get angry. I looked at Jacob and Sam's smirking faces and the anger came immediately, though instead of trying to get a handle on it I let it all out, this time.

The flames engulfed my hands first, but didn't seem to go any further than my wrists. I needed to be angrier.

I thought of all the promises the Cullen's had made to me, each and every one of them had promised me something or other at one point, all except Rosalie. But Rosalie had made me mad anyway, the way she treated me as if I were beneath her.

The flames traveled up my arms, and new flames erupted at my feet.

I thought of Edward and everything he had told me, all of the lies he had spun about loving me and wanting to be together forever.

The flames traveled up my legs and over my torso, meeting the flames that were wrapped around my arms.

With one final thought, I remembered the words Edward had told me when he left me.

_Your not good for me. _

It sent me over the edge and made my anger reach it peak. I closed my eyes as the heat reached my face. Opening my eyes I saw red. Every thing was red in color. I looked at Sam and Jake, worried that they would be scared of me.

They were both looking at me in wonder and concern. Jake was the first to speak.

"Jeez Bells, please tell me that it wasn't me that made you that angry" he whispered with a weak laugh. I let out my own laugh and was surprised by the sound of it. It was like a crackle, like the sound fire makes when it burns something.

"Bells, I think That's good enough for today, I'm not sure how your power works but I'm guessing that the flames will be draining your energy. D o you think you could... power down or something?" Sam asked. I glared at him.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" I asked. Sam smirked at me.

"Well I don't know Bella, but the fire has burnt all your clothes so if you don't get rid of the fire you will be naked for a really long time." I looked down at my body and let out a shriek, the flames instantly disappearing in my embarrassment.

I shrieked again now that the flames weren't hiding anything and ran behind the nearest tree, Jake and Sam were laughing there asses off all the while.

"Don't worry bells, we were bound to see it all eventually." Jake chuckled as he handed me an oversized t-shirt, with his eyes shut. I growled at him and pulled the t-shirt over my head.

"And just how is that black?" I snarled, walking out from behind the tree, with the t-shirt in place. Jake and Sam smirked at me.

"Well when you and Paul get down and dirty, well get a sneak peak of that through the pack mind" Jake said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I frowned at him. I had forgotten about the damn pack mind.

"Whatever, lets go back, I'm hungry" I grumbled. At the mention of hunger the boys both phased and sped off ahead of me. They all thought with their damn stomachs.

We arrived back at Emily's to find Embry in the kitchen wearing Emily's pink apron, and reading the instructions on the back of a tin of soup.

"Wheres Emily?" Sam grumbled as he fell into a seat at the table. Embry didn't take his eyes off the tin, frowning.

"Shes at Bella's apartment, doing some last minute stuff. She got tired off my whining and sent me to make dinner." he murmured. I snorted, causing him to look up.

"Your planning on feeding the whole pack with a tin of chicken soup? It wouldn't even fill one of you." I laughed. Embry frowned at me.

"Well I cant cook anything else." he said. I raised an eyebrow at him and pushed him into one of the chairs, taking the tin off him and putting it back in the cupboard.

Twenty minutes later I placed a huge pan of beef stew on the table. Paul and Jared had come in while I had been busy cooking and they all immediately dived for the pan, trying to fill their bowls up to the brim.

"hem-hem" I pretended to cough, and they all looked at me, muttering their thanks. Paul grabbed my hand and kissed it briefly before dropping it in favor of the food.

When they eventually finished off the pan I took it away and began cleaning up. Emily came in while I was doing the dishes. She looked a little worn out but had a huge grin on her face.

"Hey Bella. Your new home is ready" she grinned. My eyes grew wide and I bounced over to her and gave her a hug.

"You shouldn't have put yourself out Emily, you look exhausted, but thank you." I blushed a little as Paul came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It was no problem Bella. I'm happy to help out in the little ways I can" Emily smiled warmly. I kissed her cheek in thanks, wondering if she would be so eager to help out if she was the other element girl. I knew she would do it, of course, but I wondered if shed be happy about it.

After Emily had taken a shower she insisted on taking me round to see the apartment, so naturally the whole pack came, except Embry who insisted he had seen enough of the place to last him a long time.

Paul held my hand as Emily gave me the key to open the door. We stepped inside and I immediately loved it.

The hallway and stairs were painted a bright red, with a dark red carpet. The skirting boards and door frames were gold, as was the ceiling.

The living room was white with one black wall. It had framed paintings on three walls and a huge mirror over a fire place on the black wall. The fire itself was a proper coal one and it looked really cozy. The floor was wooden and their was a black and silver rug in front of the fire. Against the back wall their was a leather sofa and two leather chairs sat either side of the fire. A TV was placed in the corner next to a bookshelf, with a CD player on top.

I followed Emily into the bedroom, surprised to find that it was painted a pale yellow. I had expected to find it done out in a bold color like the living room and hall way, but I liked it this way. It gave off a peaceful vibe. The king size bed was white metal and had a yellow duvet cover on with a white furry throw. There was a white wardrobe in one corner and a chest of drawers in the other. There was also a window seat with yellow cushions on it, and a space next to it where I could put my old rocking chair.

There was a small spare room that I'm sure the pack would take advantage of from time to time. It was decorated in a pale green. The bed was pine, and though it was a single bed, I'm sure it looked slightly longer than normal, which probably meant that Emily had the same idea about having the pack stop over occasionally. The chest of drawers in the corner even had post it notes on the drawers. There were sixteen drawers in all. The first two had Emily's and Sam wrote on, the second two had Jared and Kim, and the next two were labeled Embry and Jake. I laughed at this and the pack laughed along with me.

The bathroom was painted blue and the kitchen was done in a forest green.

I turned to Emily and the pack who were all watching me with bated breath. I grinned at them.

"I love it! Thank you for doing this for me." I beamed. Emily positively glowed.

"I'm glad you like it. I painted your room yellow because its supposed to be a calmer color, and I figured it can help control your temper." she admitted. I was so amazed that I didn't even get irritated when she mentioned my temper.

"How did you even manage to do this in less than a day?" I asked. Emily giggled a little as I turned to stare at her.

"Well, to be truthful, Sam and I were already renting this place so that the pack wouldn't always be around our place, so it was already painted, and the furniture was east to sort out with Embry to help, though it took a couple of trips to get it all back here from Port Angeles. Its not finished though. You need to move your things in, and you need to get little things like cutlery and plates. It shouldn't take too long for you to settle in though."

I stared at Emily in amazement.

"Em, I think you've turned into wonder woman" I said in fake seriousness. The pack laughed as Paul kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm going to enjoy having you so close to me. I think you'll end up sharing your new place with me if I have anything to do with it." he murmured in my ear.

"i was counting on it" I whispered back, as i turned and kissed him passionately on the lips as the other guys made stupid kissing noises. We ignored them as we pulled back and smiled at each other, trying to convey what we felt without words.

It was at that moment I realized that this was where I belonged. My place was supposed to be right here in Paul's arms, with our werewolf family surrounding us. For the first time in a long time I felt truly happy, happier than id ever been.

**please review x x**


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry for taking so long for update, i have no excuse so im not even going to bother justifying it. i do promise to update soon though :D:):P**

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight, though i wish i did :)**

**Chapter 8**

to say that charlie was reluctant to let me move into my own place was an understatement. I had seen my father angry before but never this angry. Of course he had assumed it had something to do with Paul, and instantly berated me for apparrantly centering my life around another guy.

When he made that statement it really hit home, bewcause he was half right I used to organise my life around what edward and the other cullens would want me to do, which is part of the reason I was so lost when they left, because I didnt know how to function anymore. I couldnt remember who I really was until I started hanging out with Jake, and even then I was still flaky and unsure of myself.

I found I was more thankful than ever for the personality boost I had received when my firestarter side kicked in. hell, I didnt even know how people could stand to be around me before, I was just so damn whiny. If I could travel back in time I would, just so I could kick my own ass.

I was stunned for a few minutes at charlies statement, using a couple of those minutes to calm the rising anger bubbling in the pit of my stomach. If I wasnt careful charlie would be looking for a new place too, and I dont think my apartment would be adequate for the both of us.

After denying charlies accusations about my moving for Paul, he calmed down a fraction, though it took a lot of pursuading before he believed me.

"bells, I really hope you know what your doing, you were just starting to get better after that... family left" charlie sighed, putting his hands on his cheeks. A light bulb clicked on in my head at his statement and I found an angle that was believable and that charlie would be more likely to agree to. I put my own hands over my face to make it look as if I were distressed.

"daddy, its because of them I want to move. Everything here reminds me of the cullens. The cullens wernt welcome in la push so everything there is free from the tormenting memories that surround forks" I fake sobbed into my hands, discreetly rubbing my eyes. I heard a low chuckle from outside, too low for human ears, and remembered that Paul was waiting. I peeked out between my fingers to see charlie looking at me with pity in his eyes.

"bella, I had no idea that it was so hard for you to live here, baby. But do you really think now is the best time to be moving schools and all? Graduation is barely a couple of months away. Cant the move wait until its over?" charlie begged, seeming like he was trying to buy more time.

"please daddy, I cant stand it anymore. I cant relax in my own home because everything in the house reminds me of him" I wailed. Charlie seemed like he was going to cave, before a look of fierce determination came over his face and my heart plummeted, believing that he was about to say no.

"bella, I will agree to you moving into la push right away, but I have one condition." charlie said in a voice that reminded me of a buisness man trying to swing a deal. I looked over my hands at him carefully.

"what is it charlie?" I asked, curious as to what he was going to ask of me.

"i want you to stay in forks high until graduation. You can move into this apartment youve found right away if That's what it takes to make you better, but I want you to stay in the same school. I know you want to go to the rez high school but im worried it will affect your work, with so little time left. Please bells, just finish up with school in forks." charlie begged. I had to admit he had a good point. My school work would definitely suffer if I switched schools so late in the year. It wouldn't be so hard to stay at forks high for another few months would it? I heard a throaty cough from outside and realised Sam was out there now. He had told me earlier that in situations like these, or when they were phased and couldnt talk, one bark/cough meant yes, and two meant no. I silently thanked god that we had thought of this, other wise I would have had to make up an excuse while I went and asked Sam if it was okay. Damn I felt like a toddler, having to ask big bad Sammys permisson for every insignificant little thing. Sure, sometimes it was nessecary, but other times I felt like I wasnt aloud to make any of my own decisions. Damn I hated that alpha sometimes.

"thank you charlie, I promise ill stay at forks high until I graduate, youre right of course, it would be silly to transfer right now. Ill deal with the memories for a few more months at school. It will probably be easier now that I wont have it at home and at work too." I sniffed, faking wiping my eyes with a napkin. Charlie nodded stiffly before his eyes softened again.

"bells, I want you to know that you will always have a room here if things dont work out. Just promise me one more thing?" charlie looked close to tears now, so I just nodded mutely.

"promise me that if they ever come back, you wont let them into your life. Especially not _him_" charlie pleaded. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. That was one thing I could proimise.

"you have my word dad. I dont want anything to do with any of them." charlie must of heard the resolve and determination in my tone because he gave me an approving nod.

After our emothional descussion charlie headed through to the livving room while I headed out the back door to 'get some fresh air'. Paul, Sam and Jared were stood against the wall of the house. Embry and Jake must have been patrolling.

"who knew? My girls an actress?" Paul beamed, smirking at me. I laughed at him before walking over to him and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. I truned to Jared and Sam as Paul wrapped his arms around my waist.

"well that went better than expected" Jared chirped, ever the optimistic one.

"yeh I suppose it did, though his eyes did flicker to his gun once or twice while he was talking about paul" I laughed, patting pauls hand that was resting on my hip.

"bit of a pain about the school thing though. It would have been so much easier if you went to the rez high school" Sam whined, kickin a rock on the ground. I felt my annoyance pique a little.

"easier for who Sam? Coz its definitely easier for me to stay at forks high. I only have a few months left, and I actually want to graduate this year. If I transferred to the rez I would never pass the year." I grumbled. Sam looked at me apologetically.

"sorry bells, I wasnt thinking about that, I just wanted to keep you safe. I think ill send Jake or Embry to forks high with you, that way they wont fall behind with their school work, seeing as they have more than a year left before they graduate." he mused. I actually quite liked the idea of having Jake or Embry at school with me. It wouyld make the long boring days more fun.

"well then That's settled. Now, whos helping me pack up my stuff?" I looked at them all expectantly as all three of them took a step back, Paul removing his hands from my waist before hand. I glared over my shoulder at his retreating form, while Jared and Sam chuckled.

"please bells? Im useless with packing. Ill help you drive the stuff down though, just dont make me pack things" Paul pleaded desperately. I scowled at him dangerously and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"good, im glad that's settled." I said sweetly as I stode over to him and kissed him innocently on the cheek. "hop in the bedrrom window tonight and we can start" I told him. His eyes brightened a fraction at the thought of us being alone together all ngiht in my room. I snickered at how easily he was won over.

"ill be over as soon as charlie starts snoring" Paul murmered, kissing my forehead.

"so you moving in tomorrow? Because I have the day off work and I could bring my land rover down and help move stuff" Jared chimed in helpfully. I grinned my thanks to him and nodded at Sam, who was going to go shopping with emily tomorrow and buy me yet more stuff for the apartment, using the councils money of course. I still needed things like pans and cleaning supplies, so That's what was on Emily's shopping list tomorrow.

The guys took of into the woods so that Sam and Jared could take over patrol. Paul was just going to hang out with them for a bit, wolfy style, before coming to help me pack later.

I walked back inside and kissed charlie goodnight before walking up to my room and getting the boxes out that one of the guys had hidden under my bed earlier.

An hour later I had filled five boxes and still felt like I was no further in the packing process. I hadn't even gotten started on my wardrobe and drawers. Charlie had just gone to bed a few minutes before and already I could hear him snoring loudly. He sounded like a chainsaw.

I was startled from my amusing thoughts by a body flying through the window and rolling over the floor, stopping just before he rolled into me.

"well Paul, I have to say that you arnt the most elegant of burgelers" I teased as I heard charlie grunt in his sleep. Paul stood up with a frown on his face, scratches that were just healing on his face.

"you need to trim your bush" he growled. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened considerably.

"excuse me?" I spluttered. Paul grinned at me.

"i meant the ones in the garden, bells. Get your mind out of the gutter for a second here." he smirked teasingly. I scowled at him as a small blush came over my face. He stroked my cheek lovingly.

"its harder to make you blush now, but damn, its worth it. You look so beautiful when you blush like this." I frowned.

"stop trying to butter me up. Your here to pack." I said in a mock-annoyed tone. I picked up one of the boxes and threw it at him. "start on the wardrobe, honey" I stretched up to kiss him on the cheek, as he sighed deeply and walked over to the wardrobe.

I watched, a little irritated, a little amused, as he started throwing the clothes into the boxes in a heap.

"paul, my clothes are going to be ruined if you dont fold them properly." I whined. He turned to stare at me incredulously.

"of course they wont! All you hve to do is iron them when you get to the new place" he told me. I huffed and went back to packing my books away.

A few hours later, and a lot of bickering between Paul and I, we were finally finished, and we both collapsed in a heap on my bed. I was practically on top of Paul, and I shuffled up the bed so I could lay my head in the crook of his neck. I was exhausted. Paul started stroking my hair as we both fell into a deep sleep. Just before the darkness took over, I swear I heard Paul tell me he loved me, but it could have been wishful thinking, because I was falling hard and fast for this sexy guy.

**please review x x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyy! Im soooo sorry its taken so long to update! I'm not going to make excuses because the truth is I just lost my muse for this story, but all your review kept coming and I decided to try my best to continue on with flames of passion. I know how frustrating it can be to be left hanging when you get into a story so I will be trying to update regularly from now on.**

**This chapter might not be the greatest, because to be honest I was just trying to get the feeling back for this story, but here it is anyhoo.**

**I hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (though I wish I owned Paul… and maybe jared too )**

**Chapter 9**

The sun rose bright and early the next morning, without a cloud in the sky. For the first time in months I decided to take this a sign that my life was going to get better. Heck, it was already getting there.

I sat up and my stomach plummeted to realize Paul had disappeared until I heard the clanging of dishes downstairs. I already knew Charlie had left for work hours ago. I picked up the clothes I had laid out the night before, a simple pair of jeans and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and made my way to the shower.

I relaxed as the hot water cascaded down my body and stayed in there a little longer than I needed to, thinking of all the things I would need to do today.

I had to get my stuff into the new apartment and unpack, and then Jared was taking me down to the shop so he could show me the ropes before my first day of work tomorrow. I was also hoping to get in some quality time in the kitchen to make meals for Charlie. I would put them in his freezer and all he would have to do is heat them up.

I quickly got dressed and made my way down to the kitchen where, sure enough, Paul was making pancakes. I walked up quietly and wrapped my arms around his waist as he flipped another pancake over. He smiled at me and put the pan back on the stove. He turned around and captured my lips with his.

"You sleep well honey?" he smiled lightly. I nodded as I pulled a bottle of juice from the fridge.

"How long until Jared comes over with his car?" I asked, yawning a little. I leaned on the counter wearily.

"He'll be here in about half an hour. I was going to wake you in a minute." Paul grinned, seeing my wide eyes as I realized the time.

We sat down at the table in comfortable silence as Paul dished out the stack of pancakes, adding some to a third plate, which I assumed was for Jared. Freaking wolves were going to eat me out of house and home once I moved into La Push. Not that I minded of course, it was like having annoying brothers hanging around. They were going to irritate the crap out of me but I still loved them.

Right on cue, Jared strolled through the door, not bothering to knock. Better get used to it I suppose.

"Do I smell pancakes?" Jared asked, spying the uneaten third plate on the table. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation, licking his lips. He kind of looked like a villain from the James bond movies. "Do you have any syrup Bella?" I handed him the bottle of maple syrup and watched with revulsion as he poured the whole bottle onto his stack.

"Are you seriously going to eat that shit?" I asked, disgusted. Jared and Paul both looked at me in surprise. Paul had already doused his own breakfast in syrup too. I would be surprised if the two of them didn't have worms.

"Well I'm not going to wear it am I bells?" Jared smirked smartly. I grimaced as I gathered the other dished from the table and began to wash up.

"Any vampires roaming around?" I asked wearily. Jared swallowed the huge mouthful of food he had just put into his mouth before answering.

"In the world? Yes, there are plenty. In Forks and La Push? Not that we've noticed." he grinned cockily. I felt my irritation begin to flare up, but it was squashed as I watched with satisfaction as Paul hit Jared across the forehead.

"Hurry up and finish your breakfast and then start loading up the boxes" Paul growled menacingly. Jared withered under Paul's angry gaze and started shoveling the food into his mouth at double speed.

After breakfast we all began loading the boxes from my room into the two trucks belonging to Jared and I. I had more stuff than I had originally thought.

The drive down to la push was uneventful, and Emily and Jake were waiting at the door to the apartment, ready to help me unpack.

It was lucky they were there to help out really, because it meant I had a couple of hours to cook for Charlie before I had to go downstairs to the shop and meet Jared and his parents. At the end of my cooking frenzy Charlie had at least twenty home-made, one-person meals ready to heat up when needed. I stored them in my empty freezer and reminded myself that id have to take them over to Charlie's in the morning.

To my surprise, Paul was at the shop with Jared and Mr. and Mrs. Cameron. When he'd left after helping me unpack he'd said he had patrol so I hadn't expected him back for the rest of the day.

"Hey Bella." Jared grinned as I made my way over to the counter. "There's been a change of plans today."

"Oh, is everything okay?" I noticed Mr. and Mrs. Cameron had their coats on and wondered if there was some sort of emergency.

"Yes, everything's fine my dear, it's just that Paul will be teaching you the ropes tonight." Mrs. Cameron smiled. My eyes widened in shock. I didn't even know Paul 'knew the ropes' himself.

"My parents have decided that the whole family is going to go and suffer through watching my little brother attempt to play baseball, then were indulging in 'family time'" Jared explained rolling his eyes. His dad tapped him upside the head lightly.

"Your brother plays just fine Jared, don't be mean or we could tell Bella all about the school performance of peter pan in which you played Smee. I believe Paul was in that particular pantomime too. He played one of the lost boys, if I recall…" Paul cut Mr. Cameron off with a panicked look.

"I beg you Mr. C; please do not recall anything about that play. I've done a pretty good job of blocking it from my memories until now." Paul laughed. Jared looked embarrassed behind him.

"I rocked the role of Smee…" he muttered seriously. Mrs. and Mr. Cameron and I laughed at the both of them.

"So anyway my dear, Paul worked here a lot during the summers when he was younger, so he knows the shop as well as we do. He'll teach you just fine honey." Mrs. Cameron said, heading for the door. Mr. Cameron followed, pushing a reluctant Jared in front of him. The smiling man turned to call back at us as he slipped through the door.

"No funny business though. The cameras are always watching" Paul and I laughed freely. I turned to my wolf and wrapped my arms around him. It was hard to keep my hands off him at all to be fair.

He smiled down at me and stole a chaste kiss before moving us both round to behind the counter.

The rest of the afternoon was pretty straightforward. Pau showed me how to work the cash register and how the stockroom was organized. Not too different from when I worked at Newton's to be honest.

"So you seemed close with Jared's family" I stated curiously. Paul hesitated before smiling wanly.

"Yeah, they've been really good to me. I haven't seen my mom since she and my dad got a divorce. She's remarried now, or so I've read in her very rare letters. My dad works in Seattle a lot, so when I was younger the Cameron's let me stay with them if my dad was away overnight, which was quite a lot. I still get invited every Sunday for dinner, and every holiday my dad and I spend with them."

"Oh, so your dads friends with them too?"

"Yeah. My dad appreciates what they've done for me. He's a good guy, just a bit of a workaholic. He knows about the whole wolf thing and he cool with it. The only thing he's angry about is that I can't go to college because of my temper. Now that I'm calming down though I might have a chance, so my dad is about to become your number one fan for helping me with my anger."

"I haven't done anything though" I giggled uncomfortably as Paul wrapped his arms around me. I hated getting praise for things I hadn't done.

"You're here, and that's more than enough to help" he kissed the top of my head lightly as I rested my head against his chest.

The Cameron's arrived back to the store all with varying expressions of grumpiness.

"Is everything okay?" I asked wearily. Mrs. Cameron's face softened as she turned to look at me.

"Yes dear, just Jared being difficult with the waitress. We went for a meal after Joey, my younger sons, baseball game. Our waitress had a very unfortunate mole on her chin and Jared was very… uncomplimentary about it." She frowned at her eldest son who had the good grace to look sheepish.

"What did he say?" I wondered aloud. It was little joey who answered, giggling as he spoke.

"He said 'jeez does that thing have teeth as well as hair?" and the waitress went bright red! And then Jared said to her 'I bet that thing could solve mathematic equations, it's got to be big enough to store a few of its own brain cells' and then she reported him to security…." By this point joey was in fits of laughter and could no longer continue. I had trouble keeping a straight face myself. Paul face palmed beside me.

"Dude…" he started.

"Oh shut up" Jared grumped, stomping back towards the door. Mr. Cameron leveled a steely glare on him.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" he barked. Jared quailed a smidgen under his dads expectant gaze

"Well, I was thinking maybe... I was kind of hoping…"

"Spit it out boy" hissed Mrs. Cameron. I stifled my laughter at the look on Jared's face. An expression akin to a deer caught in headlights.

"I was going to go and see Kim." Jared almost whispered. Mrs. Cameron let out a high shrill laugh.

"I think you've had enough fun and games for today. You can close up the shop so that Paul and Bella can go home early." She ordered. Jared looked for a minute like he wanted to argue but then seemed to think better of it. He scurried behind the counter more meekly than I'd ever seen any of the boys.

Mrs. Cameron turned back to me, soft expression back in place.

"How did your evening go then Bella? Better than ours id hope?" she asked kindly.

"Oh yeah, it was great. I think I got the hang of pretty much everything." I grinned.

"She's a natural Mrs. C." Paul chuckled quietly. She smiled kindly at both of us.

"Well that's great. I'll let you get off home now then. Oh, come back tomorrow at the same time and well sort your permanent shifts out then. Pay is every Sunday and you get 28 official days holiday a year, so spend them wisely. Don't worry though, if you ever have to take off for things to do with the pack well not take those off you."

"Thanks Mrs. Cameron, Mr. Cameron, I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled tightly. I hadn't known they knew about the pack so it was a little bit of a shock. I knew they were both native Quileute's though so they must have already known the legends. They could have even worked it out themselves. Sam had said that the council wanted to make life easier for the pack, so I could see how telling the parents would be easier.

Paul took my hand as we walked back outside and up the stairs to my apartment. There were a set of inside stairs but the Cameron's had blocked those off years ago when they were thinking of letting the apartment out separately from running the shop.

I almost fell into bed with Paul after I had washed and changed. I was exhausted and I knew tomorrow wasn't going to be any easier.

Training with Sam and then working in the store.

Somehow I was looking forward to it.

Everything always seemed better with Paul's arm draped over me and his breath on the back of my neck.

I smiled as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Please review and let me know if I should continue this story xxx**


End file.
